


More like a Nightmare

by Mousetraps



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousetraps/pseuds/Mousetraps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahina makes a stop by Sakura's room before bed. Chapter 4 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More like a Nightmare

With heavy, dragging footsteps, Asahina approached Sakura’s door. She stared up at the nameplate.

“I’m sorry…” She whispered under her breath, pulling an ID card from her pocket and swiping it. The door unlocked with a soft click, and she slipped inside. With the door closed behind her, she spoke a bit louder, “I’m sorry for barging in like this.” 

For a while, she stood there with her back against the door, eyes lowered to her feet and waiting for an answer she knew wasn’t coming. Then she took off her shoes, leaving them neatly by the door as she took a step forward and looked around. Everything was still there. The weights, the book on the nightstand, a change of clothes folded neatly on top of the dresser. Poking out from between the pages of the half finished book was a crude little bookmark…the silly little thing Asahina had made for her, just a piece of construction paper with dolphins and donuts scribbled all over it. She hadn’t been sure what kind of thing Sakura would like when she'd made it, so she simply went with the first two things that popped into her head. She wished she’d asked, now.

Asahina crawled onto the bed, where she wrapped herself up in the blankets. She had to choke back a sob – they smelled like Sakura. She could feel the indent in the pillow, the spot where Sakura had rested her head the night before. Her lip trembled, and suddenly tears were spilling down her face and onto the pillow. Then her fist came down hard on to the wet fabric.

“You said…you said you were gonna protect me! You promised! So how could you!?” She tried to yell, but the lump in her throat just made her stutter uselessly. Her whole body shook with a frustrated wheeze, and she forced her words out. Suddenly she wasn’t talking to Sakura anymore as she wailed, “You idiot! You _idiot_! I can’t believe you!”

She could have stopped her. When she found Sakura, she should have stayed with her. How could she not realize what was going to happen? Why did she choose to ignore that awful feeling in the pit of her stomach as she ran to the chemistry lab? She pounded her fist again and again into the pillow, burying her face into it and screaming. It was all she’d wanted to do since she came back to that locked door. All through the investigation, all through the trial, all she wanted to do was scream until her lungs gave out.

So she screamed and howled and beat at the pillow until she went hoarse, until she was too exhausted to raise her fist again.

She curled up tightly in her cocoon of blankets, suffocating in Sakura’s scent.

“I don’t wanna stay here. I don’t wanna be all alone.”

She uttered a final sob.

“I wanna go with you.”

But she couldn’t do that.

How could she do that, when surely she’d wake up tomorrow to find it was all a dream?

Of course it was a dream.

Sakura would never break a promise.


End file.
